Forever Daylight
by Corvina-Lindalay92
Summary: In the dawning of a new age comes a new journey; as the twins, Isanja and Carlos Voltago's story will become the key to make the strongest truce imaginable between vampire and werewolf. As one of their destinies will finally complete Aro's collection, ending the Volturi's dispute with the Cullens; and the other's to bring all the immortal races together.
1. Chapter 1: Passing of the Torch, Part 1

**Chapter 1**

**Passing of the Torch, Part 1**

Dear Isanja – just as her grandmother before her – was now forever eighteen and had equally grown to be one of the most beautiful women in the entire coven... perhaps not as equally beautiful as Rosalie, but certainly as dazzling as her mother, Renesmee.

Isanja's hair was perfectly strait, layered, and flowed down just above her waist; and within her brown was a noticeable rustic tinge, something she had inherited from Edward. And with her radiant emerald eyes – another trait she had inherited from Edward – Isanja appeared more human than any of her family, and was able to easily enchant all of those around her with her gift of happiness.  
But from her brief childhood, Isanja still bared a small faint bite mark on her right arm from where her brother accidently bit her; the bite burned a few degrees lower than the rest of her body, and it could be said that it was certain that the mark would probably remain there for the rest of her life.

* * *

_**Isanja's POV**_

"...But just remember that, even though we will make many mistakes, a least you can say that 'I tried' and 'I will continue to try harder'. Because at the end of the day it is all that any of us can do, as long as you give and commit with all that you are, then we can do anything we set our minds to."

A round of applause came from the crowd, as I walked across the stage to accept my diploma; feeling rather ridiculous as I was wearing this bright yellow graduation robe and feeling the sense of pride that I had, smiling down at my family it felt good to know that this chapter in my life was finally over – for now at least. I knew that graduating for the first time would probably be the best I would ever experience; as I looked on with my brother in front of me, I stretched out my aura of happiness as he embraced me as we were handed our diplomas.

Outside we met up at the car where Dad was waiting for us – unfortunately Grandma and Grandpa Cullen (Bella and Edward), nor could the rest of the family be there; for most of their graduating class mates were watching their children graduate, and the Cullens were now temporarily in England. And only Dad was there because Mum had been seen more than enough times to be recognised by the town folk, and so she had to stay behind at home (The Cullen's House).

But at least we had great-grandpa, Charlie, to be there for us... and his new wife, Sue. Our cover story was that we were Bella's much younger cousins; Mum and Dad had pretty much remained invisible to the town and had been occupying the Cullen's residence for the past six years, and Charlie and Sue were seen as our primary care-takers – but to Charlie, since Sue knew of our real family ties, we were Dad's (Ambrogio's) cousins – and so Carlos and I referred to him as Uncle Charlie.

"Congrats, Kiddos." Said Grandpa, his hair now a forming pepper grey.

I replied, "Thanks, Uncle Charlie." And gently I wrapped my arms around him, and the new Sue Swan, née Clearwater.

"Yes, we're so proud of you." Added Sue, as she hugged me and my brother.

"Thanks, Auntie Sue." Whispered Carlos.

Carlos and I embraced Father, he was so happy for both of us.

But finally now the next chapter in our lives was soon to begin; university was going to be easy, I planned to follow in our adopted great-grandfather's footsteps. I was going on to learn in the practise of Medicine, as well as Law; I wanted to use my aura of happiness as an advantage for, like Carlisle, bringing joy to others brought me true contentment.

Though being forever trapped at eighteen had its burdens; I knew I never could be a fully qualified doctor, for I appeared too young. But perhaps, hopefully, I would able to become a nurse. That way I could at _least_ assist Carlisle in his practices; besides he promised to take me on as his apprentice.

For the rest of the day we remained out in the woods, near the Cullen's residence; Jacob and his pack came around to see us, unfortunately his kind too were forced to remain out in the woods where nobody could see them – because Jacob and his pack hadn't aged enough either.

But those on Sam's pack had changed; they were all physically older, though not by much and some had even had children – two of which I already knew, and had been around since Mum's youth. Sam and, the much older, Emily had their seventeen-year-old daughter, Emma; and Paul and, Jacob's sister, Rachael had their fifteen-year-old son called Isaac. And now within Jacob's pack, fortunately for Quil, Claire had been old enough to date for some time, and the two now had a pair of two-year-old twin boys, Quil Ateara VI and Levi.

But not much had changed for Leah, though she was so much happier now since she was completely over Sam; and even though Jacob had imprinted on my mother, he and Leah were beginning to become quite close, and as for Seth, well, he was the only one that hadn't change one bit.

At least the tribe was growing and hopefully would have some new wolves in the pack; though it wasn't looking that would happen any time soon – since the threat of vampires was gone from the town.

My family hunted and played with the Quileute wolves for the whole afternoon; Jacob admitted often that he did in fact miss the Cullen family, and he spent most of his time with Mum and me... though Father seemed at little frustrated over Jacob's thoughts. But was rather fond of Jacob myself; I suppose it was the warmth and beating heart but things looked better when he and Leah were together – they just seemed so perfect for each other.

Somehow I think it was Embry that tried to get me alone with Seth but dear Carlos was never too far from my side; as even Isaac began hitting on me.

We spend the next three days with Charlie, even though he was not fully aware of the existence of vampires and hybrids; he had pretty much figured out the truth. Sue was kind enough to make dinner for us, she didn't mind as she had to do it for Charlie every night; and Carlos, Mum, Dad, and I forcefully downed our food to appear more human.

I loved spending time with Great-Granddad, but all the while I truly felt sorry for him; we were told all of the stories of Bella and Edward – how they met, what happened in Italy, how Mum came to be, and even about Grandfather, Aro, and how Mum and Dad came together. And I felt sorry for Charlie because he was always being left behind, but regardless I knew he loved us dearly; there were so many times when I just wanted to tell him everything, explain things to him, just to take the burden off his mind. But I just couldn't.

That night, since school was now over; we began packing for our trip up north to Alaska to visit the Denali Coven, as well as Grandma and Grandpa Cullen – who were staying with them since Bella had refused to leave Jacob or Charlie.

The next day, we said our goodbyes to Jacob and his pack before Charlie and Sue drove us to the airport.

"Okay, see you next time kids." Said Charlie,

"Love you, Grandpa." Replied Mum.

"I wish you guys would visit more often. Promise, Ness, you'll come back soon."

"We promise. Charlie." Came Father.

Carlos and I hugged Charlie desperately before boarding the plane. And when we landed in Denali, the area was covered in the new season of summer; Father drove us out of the town, Healy, and we came to a big classy stone and timer house. Outside on the porch were Kate, Tanya, and Garrett talking to Edward and Bella.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" we called.

Edward and Bella saw us and ran as fast as they could to us.

"Nessie! Carlos!" came Bella,

"Hello Gino, Isanja." Came Edward.

We hugged our seventeen and eighteen-year-old grandparents, it was comforting to smell the scent of honey and freesias again.

"How have you been?" asked Edward, "And congratulations on graduating, I wish we could have been there for the first time; Isanja your speech was incredible."

I looked at Father; both had the same expressions on their faces – the sort of expression they had when they were exchanging memories. As we were talking, Father placed our things upstairs in our rooms.

"Things couldn't be better, Grandpa." Edward knew I wasn't lying after I showed him what we did that afternoon in the woods.

I was so happy I filled my surroundings with my peaceful aura; though it was rather impossible to have made anybody any happier.


	2. Chapter 2: Passing of the Torch, Part 2

**Chapter 2**

**Passing of the Torch, Part 2**

And now forever trapped at nineteen, young Carlos had grown to be the most dashingly handsome young debonair in the coven, almost the spitting combination of Ambrogio and Edward; he bedazzled everyone with the glow of his golden brown eyes, and his dark wavy had been cropped short – and stuck up in a similar manner though not as promptly as Edward's.

With his pale skin and chiselled form, Jacob sometimes referred to him as 'The Living Vampire', and Carlos took it as a compliment every time for he was so proud of his vampiric heritage. But as such, he glowed slightly brighter than the rest of the hybrids in his family; almost to the point of sparkling himself.

* * *

_**Carlos's POV**_

Graduating high school for the first time, I had to admit, was a pretty good feeling; Isanja's speech was quite inspiring, though partially thanks to me – and being dressed in ridiculous yellow graduation robes, well... now we had the beginnings of making our own cap collage.

But naturally not all the memories I was taking from this place were good; there were some awkward and challenging moments during our years of high school, though what person on earth had_ not_ experienced such moments. Most of which were difficult for me in way my sister could never understand because there were times, many times, when I wanted to hurt those who had disrespected me or my sister – but luckily her countering gift was just enough to keep me under control.

But the most uncomfortable moment was when an absurd rumour arose just before we had taken one another to prom.

Our family circumstances often prohibited us from having any relations with the humans – which meant that we never dated, although many had asked us, particularly my sister, by means of their silly infatuations – but still even with the knowledge of our bloodline and because of the protective closeness that we had, some of the other students began to assume that our relationship had gone disgustingly inappropriate.

I believed that rumour arose after I had turned down a girl who asked me out to the prom; a girl who seemed highly influential to her peers – the sort of girl who had it in her mind that nothing was out of her reach. But after I had turned her down; she gave birth to the rumour that I was committing incest with my sister.

But no matter, it was all water under the bridge now, and it was a true relief to finally be free from such judgments... well, at least for now... though I intended to enjoy it while it lasted – playing the role of the 'mysterious outsider', taking up what the Cullen's had left behind, was enjoyable. In university I was off to study Medicine with my sister, as well as Psychology and Criminology; but as much as I enjoyed these subjects, I found it was not for filling an inner hole in my chest – something in my life I knew was just missing.

But after saying goodbye to Great-Granddad, we finally made to Alaska; we were greeted by our grandparents, and afterwards the Denali family.

"How have you been?" asked Edward, "And congratulations on graduating, I wish we could have been there for the first time; Isanja your speech was incredible."

Obviously, from his facial expression, Father had just fed Edward all he had seen during our ceremony, and more.

"Things couldn't be better, Grandpa." Isanja replied, and a wave of good feelings just saturated all of us – it was like being covered by an invisible blanket of thick soup that just made you feel happy for no apparent reason.

It was wonderful to see all of them again; we had not seen the Denali family since the first few weeks we spent with them just after birth, but I remembered everything as clear as day. Which was even better since, even though I knew she was taken, I did have a little thing for Katrina; Kate was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

Though I think Tanya had developed a small crush on me, having finally gotten over Granddad Edward; but the feeling was rather mutual for I kind of liked her too. Well why not; she was more enchanting than the stars – though not as mesmerising as a nebular like Kate – but Tanya lacked the certain flare of attraction that I was looking for in a potential mate.

That afternoon, after we unpacked, we all went into the national park together to hunt.

To me, Kate was even more beautiful when she was hunting; watching her long golden hair wave in the breeze, the sun dazzling her skin, and the way she smiled to me often left me breathless – but most of the time my fantasies were cut short every time when I saw Kate trying to kiss Garret without shocking him.

Tanya and I shared our kills with one another, sometimes I looked at Father and Granddad; seeing the smirks on their faces led me more to believe my hunch about her feelings for me, or maybe they were amused about my infatuation with Kate. But never the less, in the few heavenly months we spent in Alaska, the days of summer began to die – giving birth to the beautiful winter, as the snow began to fall over the planes.

We were going to visit Volterra for the second half of our holiday – since we had an eternity to worry about going back to school so Mother and Father were spoiling us with a year off for travel – but on the morning before we left; I was out hunting with Tanya. We shared our meals and she smiled as I picked her a small crystallised flower.

"She knows you know, by the way." Began Tanya,

I looked at her confused, "Excuse me?"

"Kate. She knows you like her, Edward told her on their last hunting trip." Suddenly I felt the blood rush to my cheeks, even more so when Tanya placed her hand around my arm. "Don't worry, she's flattered... but I can honestly say that I envy her now more than ever."

I looked at Tanya, to hear this from her was something different – since I was told that, when Mother was pregnant with my sister and I, she didn't even like me simply because I was the grandson of Aro and the 'Evil Twin' – so why did she seem to be interested in me now?

"You envy that I like Kate?" She would be, since she was convinced that she was the most beautiful of the former three sisters.

"Of course, after all she has a mate; and still she manages to attract the eyes of others. I loved Edward but he refused me, I bare him no ill will for that; I am happy that he is happy, but now I see before me a young male... who I consider to be impossibly better than Edward."

My surprisement had turned into shock, "Tanya...?"

But before I could think of anything else to say, she had forced herself onto me; the feel of her lips upon the corner of my mouth were almost longing, as if she had been waiting to do this. As we parted, her kiss had planted me to the ground; she even had to pull me to make me move.

She smiled at me and began pacing away in a gorgeously taunting manner; giggling and laughing, we chased each other through the trees – I tried my hardest to keep up with her but she was too fast, and I too inferior. After some time she took mercy on me and stopped the chase; and with her hands firmly on my arm, we waltzed back to the grand cabin.

"Carlos, what would you say about becoming a permanent member of the Denali family?" asked Tanya,

Again I looked at her confused, this was happening just a little too fast for me; the sudden confession of her feelings, and the timing of it all, seemed just too off. Yes, the offer was gracious of her but I already belonged to a coven – in fact I was torn between two – but to become part of a third was just too much right now.

"Tanya, what is this?"

"What is what?"

"The timing of this; I had only just finished high-school for the first time, and now... don't I deserve, at least, a few years to enjoy my new freedom." Tanya's grip on my arm loosened slightly, "Listen, Tanya, I'm sorry; I do like you, but I'm just ready to become your mate... I pray you understand."

A moment passed and she didn't look at me, but then she smiled and nodded, "Of course."

As we walked back to the cabin, I saw Father and Granddad on the timber porch; their facial expressions were the same but with a subtle difference, as Edward's face seemed more pleased than my father's. My father's telepathy was far more powerful, being able to see past memories from a far; so maybe he had seen something that Edward had not.

That afternoon our grandparents and cousin clan bid us farewell; Tanya hugged me firmly, but my heart nearly jumped out of my chest when Kate kissed me – lightly catching the corner of my lip – or maybe she might've shocked me lightly. Either way I enjoyed it.

And so we made the long trip to Italy to visit our loved ones on the other side.


	3. Chapter 3: A Home Away From Home

**Chapter 3**

**A Home Away From Home**

_**Isanja's POV**_

It had been a while since we last saw the Volturi, I felt guilty but we had been so busy with school and they had just been so busy with their job but it's almost been years, and still I had never forgotten. Granted, I found the Volturi, as an organisation, rather intimidating and frightening; and personally never always agreed with their methods of handing the laws of the vampire world – but the minute I see my Grandfather's smile it just all goes away... and then you see it.

The plane ride was long but when we landed the humidity was almost completely gone with the arrival of winter; we made our way through the not so busy streets, but when we came across the clock tower we saw a group of tourists entering the palace.

"Oh dear." sighed Father, "I think it best if we waited out here for a while."

Father disapproved of us witnessing the killing of humans in such quantities, but even from outside we could smell the exact moment fresh blood had been spilt; each of us exhaled deeply – I hated thinking about what was happening in there – but I could not help when the smell was at its absolute finest in the first few moments, when the blood is still warm.

We waited half an hour before entering; inside was just as I remembered, somewhat dark and mysterious, and we then saw Heidi and Demetri... standing rather close to one another.

"Well, if it isn't the triumphant return of the lost prince of Volterra," Demetri chuckled, as he caught us in his sight and bowed gracefully, while Heidi curtsied.

"How are you, my friends?" asked Father,

Demeteri replied, "Splendidly, my Prince."

"Your arrival has been greatly anticipated," spoke Heidi, "Please, come."

The couple led us to the ever familiar throne room, inside everyone was where they were expected, almost sinked in portrait perfection; the Ancients were sitting on their thrones of ebony and gold, our father's adopted siblings were standing a few feet off to the side from Caius, and our cousins Didyme and Orithyia were standing solidly beside their fathers.

Demetri cleared his throat, "We have a few special guests, my Lord."

And then as the middle Ancient smiled, the intimidating scene of a vampire mafia melted away and faded into the warm family we had always known.

"My darlings, what a joyous surprise!" Grandfather cried, gliding down the steps to greet us.

"Hello, Father." Came his son.

"Oh, my dearest Ambrogio." Grandfather leaned forward and kissed his forehead, "And gorgeous Renesmee, how are you, my sweetling?"

"I'm fine, Aro." Smiled Mum, amused as ever by Grandfather's enthusiasm.

He then stopped and smiled to us; opening his arms, Carlos and I took him at the same time and squeezed him with all our might.

Aro sighed heavily, "And my sweetest jewels..." squeezing us tightly back, "I missed you so."

"We've missed you more, Grandfather." Came Carlos.

"I missed you most."

The forever seventeen-year-old Didyme came down to us, hugging us lovingly. "Look how big you two have grown."

Orithyia shook her head after she had hugged both of us, her attention briefly turned to Didyme, "I dare say that us other hybrids are eclipsed, wouldn't you agree, Didyme."

"Indeed I do, Orithyia."

Orithyia's glistening blue eyes then came back to us, "For nothing so less than a vampire as ever looked more so like one."

It was obvious that Orithyia was partially but kindly lying; any other hybrids appeared more vampire than us, particularly me as I was more human than anything. But I was so happy that my atmosphere transformed to room, the tension just dropped, and relaxingly, the rest of the family embraced us; next was dear great-uncle Marcus, even Caius managed a light sigh of affection, and then finally Jane, Alec, even Felix who I felt I had missed me a little too much.

"It has been too long, Lady Isanja." Came the kind giant. "Things have been quite dull around here since the last you came."

I laughed, for one as I was nearly looking up completely vertical, but also flattered by his kind words; particularly on how he addressed me as a 'Lady'. "Honestly, Felix, how many times must I ask you to call me Anja."

Felix smiled, "Once more, as always, Miss Voltago." And then he winked at me, which automatically followed with me badly blushing.

I looked over and Carlos was greeted with subtle warmth by Alec and Jane, particularly with Jane standing quite stiffly by her twin's side.

It was odd, as Alec and Jane were our Father's adopted siblings; you'd think we would see them as our aunt and uncle, I know it was in some ways disrespectful not to – after all our Cullen grandparents were only physically a few years older than they were, and we saw Edward and Bella as our grandparents. Even the others, (Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and Emmett) we saw as our uncles and aunts; but neither Carlos nor I saw Alec and Jane in that way – maybe it was because we were physically mature than they were, I don't know. But I loved them with great respect; after all they had seen by far many things in their life time.

Still I was more than happy to see everyone again, as everyone could feel; but I had wondered how Alec and Orithyia were getting along in the years of their marriage – it was officially six years now – and by the looks of things they were thriving. Sadly though, Didyme had not yet found her soul mate; she and me both – though I was not complaining, as I was still chronologically nine.

But if there was anyone within the Volturi who I would consider, it would defiantly be Felix; for as animalisticly powerful and imposing as he was, Felix was truly a complete sweetheart, and I knew he would do anything to protect me.

* * *

_**Carlos's POV**_

A sigh of relief came over me, and it was not just by my sisters calming gift; Volterra was the one place, other than home or Forks, where I truly felt comfortable. Since the Cullens were now broken, the Volturi was the only side of the family that truly stayed together family was everything to me, and everything I ever wanted was right here... well almost everything.

Grandfather embraced us hysterically and our family, one by one, each greeted us like long-lost relatives; aside from Grandfather and Grandmother, dear Didyme was the most fond out of all to see us again. I hugged great-uncle Marcus, my favourite uncle, aside from Jasper.

"Nature has changed you, dear ones." Said Uncle Marcus, his deep voice was still droll and subtly lifeless but there was enough emotion in his eyes and his smile to reveal what he was truly feeling.

Hugging me again, I think it was because I slightly resembled Aro; and therefore I slightly resembled my deceased great-aunt. The six-year-newlyweds, Alec and Orithyia greeted us coolly but there was one embrace I had been looking forward to the most.

Jane's.

Jane, as she glided towards me, fluttered her eyes softly and smiled so subtly in all her angelic perfectness; although it probably didn't seem that we showed it, but Jane was unmistakeably my best friend, she was my teacher and my tormenter. Not once in my life had I'd ever seen Jane as my aunt, nor Alec as my uncle; but every time I looked at her there was a calming feeling that would come over me, but I couldn't for the life of me figure out what to call that feeling.

But at all times, Jane's body language remained stiff, restrained, and always kept at a specific distance from me; over the years Jane had often said to me that my blood was her singer – though my father refused to believe that I could be in that sort of danger – but, if that was the case, Jane had not once ever lost control with me. And the exhilaration of being in danger every time I was around her only made it more of an adventure and our friendship was more of a challenge; the sort of journey that you read about in novels about self-discovery and accomplishments, and about testing ones limits and overcoming them.

We embraced in a distant hug and as we parted to look at each other, she lightly pecked my cheek. "How are you, Carlos?" she asked softly.

Smiling down to her, I replied, "I'm doing marvellously, Jane; just marvellously."

There truly was no real conversation amongst the immortal; for what could the damned freely confess to the damned? But I suppose as I was more human that made me more susceptible to the frequent change of human emotion.

Jane nodded, "Wonderful. Though I don't know why you were taking so long to get here." She smiled.

The close Voltago family sat down together in the giant lounging room behind the throne room; there, Mother and Father told the family about our time in Alaska but then I saw the look on Grandfather's face as he turned to me.

"My, my, my, Carlos; you are certainly wasting no time to find a mate." He spoke. Sitting next to Grandmother and stroking her hand as he asked me.

From the corner of my eye I saw Isanja and Jane looking at me; obviously they had no knowledge of what had happened between me and Tanya.

"What happened?" asked Anja.

"It's nothing; Tanya and I were out hunting and then out of the blue she asked me to become a permanent member of the Denali coven."

"And what was your answer?" asked Jane, rather sharply.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I simply told her that, even though that I might soon be looking for a potential mate; but right now I'm just not ready." Again from the corner of my eye, I saw a sigh of relief come to Jane's face.


	4. Chapter 4: Third Time's a Charm

**Chapter 4**

**Third Time's a Charm – or So They Say**

_Three years had passed, and the Voltago Twins had completed their years at college; Isanja was now a qualified nurse and Carlos had completed his courses in both literature and history._

* * *

_**Jacob's POV**_

Like every other time, Nessie had gone but now so was Bella; like everything else. Was I doomed to get what I wanted; at first with Bella, and then it was Nessie... it just sucked, I had done everything they had asked of me and nothing was what I got for it.

Nessie was supposed to be my soul mate; everything was going well until that half-cast, son of a blood-sucker, was born. But I was so relieved when Nessie chose to send her kids to school here; at least for a few more years I got to spend every day with her, even during those years I got to see Bella and Ed more often too... but even that was too much to ask of them. I thought by telling Charlie about the supernatural world then the Cullens wouldn't have moved away but not even that was enough to make them stay; and I was almost ashamed to admit it but I had grown fond of the Cullens, no surprise because of Renesmee.

But even when Nessie was pregnant, she tried to make me come to my senses; saying that there was no hope and no future for us... maybe she was right. She said that she already had her husband but she still needed a best friend... well I guess I was the lucky leading contestant.

Everyone else, both in Sam's pack and mine, got what they wanted; Sam and Emily with their daughter Emma, who was now twenty-three, Paul and Rachael with their twenty-one-year old son, Isaac. Even Quil and Claire had their crazy six-year-old twins, Little Quil and Levi. But was it too much for me to get what I wanted!

* * *

Seth and I were patrolling the perimeter in the woods; it almost felt like we had been banished or something, it was our job to protect the Quileute lands – so we couldn't have the luxury of just moving away like the Cullens could – so we had to retreat to the deepest part of the woods.

Like the Cullens, we shape-shifters couldn't age as long as we phased, and, aside from Quil, those of my pack hadn't aged in over twenty-five years but only just three years ago we managed to stop phasing; I was now physically nineteen years old, Seth and Embry were only eighteen but Leah was now twenty-seven. And the only accomplishment that came to any of us from not phasing was finally having the privacy of our own minds again, and Leah's menstrual cycle had begun again; surprisingly, for reasons beyond my male comprehension, Leah found comfort in being able to bleed once a month again.

But there was good news, the Cullens were coming back to Forks to visit; today was the Voltago twin's thirteenth birthday, and I was defiantly in the mood to see Nessie again. But, other than her and Bella, there was only one other person I was really looking forward to seeing – Anja.

Anja reminded me so much of Renesmee – her hair, her laugh, her smile – and now she was of age, well had _been_ of age for four years now; most of the time I had wondered to myself if Nessie and Gino, (not that I really cared what he thought), had ever considered of having me as Isanja's boyfriend. I mean, they couldn't keep Bella or Nessie under control so, if this weird whatever-it-was ran in the family; so maybe my time had finally come. I mean, if you can't have 'em then you might as well go for the closest thing.

* * *

_**Isanja's POV**_

It was so wonderful to be back in Forks, it was now July, the middle of summer, and it was also my birthday – well both my brother's and mine chronological thirteenth birthday – and yet we still did not age as we were completely trapped at age eighteen and nineteen. Though I confessed I was a little bit saddened because Mum and Dad had promised that we'd spend this year in Italy; we had not spent a birthday there in over four years, but as usual Great-Aunt Rosalie and Tanya would come up with some justified cause as to have our birthday in Forks.

We had just got back from finishing our universal degrees in Alaska – my degree was in Law and Medicine, and Carlos's was also in Law but also Criminology – the day was cloudy with a slight breeze, my favourite kind of day in Forks; and we were spending the morning at Charlie's, while Alice was preparing back at the Cullen house. But as far as Charlie was concerned, he was unaware of the occasion and thought we were just visiting.

"I can't tell ya how great it is to see you guys again." Said Charlie, as Sue placed a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon in front of him.

"Yes, every time my husband hears of your coming he never stops raving about it until you arrive." Replied Sue, making Charlie blush.

"Well, we would have come sooner but school was a bit demanding of our time." Came Carlos.

About a two hours later, there was a knock on the door, Sue went to answer it and returned with Seth by her side; Carlos and I noticed how Charlie's behaviour around the tribal people of Forks had changed, thanks to Jacob, Charlie will never be able to look at any of them in the same way again.

"Hey, Seth." Greeted Charlie,

"Hey, Charlie; I'm just here to fetch Carlos and Anja."

"Oh really? Got something planned?" he asked,

I nodded, "Yeah, Jacob and some of the others wanted to spend some time out on the res."

"Okay, well, have fun."

As soon as we made it into the woods, we ran as fast as we could to the Cullen's house; outside the place was decorated in flowers, and the way things looked I was half expecting someone to be married today but surly that was impossible. I looked around and everyone was so cheerful, I understood that it was our birthday but this all seemed just a bit much; I knew Alice was a bit of a loose cannon when it came to special occasions but Tanya more than anyone seemed a bit overly-dressed for the celebration.

I went by to see Father, who was standing with Mum alongside Carlisle and Esme, "Father, what's all of this? Is there going to be a wedding?" I asked with a smile.

Father took me aside, though his face was less than comfortable about what was going on; he sighed heavily, brushing back his dark brown hair, and then I felt it as Father placed his mental voice inside my head.

"_This was Tanya's idea; she going to ask Carlos to marry her. This is their engagement party." _

I immediately stopped, "_Wait, so this is their engagement party and Carlos had no idea that this for him; or about what Tanya is going to ask him?_"

Father nodded, _"I tried to tell her that Carlos would say no if it were done this way but she wouldn't listen to me. Tanya has it in her head that she is more than positive that he will say yes. But my feeling is that this might end in disaster – see, she's already told everyone that they are engaged."_

I couldn't have agreed more; Father's lips continued to remain still as his mental voice continued in my mind, "_Truth be told, I don't think Tanya's thought of anything less."_

"_Then why is she doing this?_" I asked.

"_Because she never did get over Edward; and this is her way of forcing herself closer into Edward's life._"

I gasped; I was almost disgusted, and I was just about to rush off and tell Carlos when Jacob came and said hello to me. Jacob then asked me to go for a walk with him; I tried to say no but he said it would only be for a moment.

Jacob and I went for a stroll along a small path winding through the woods; at all times I could feel the heat of his body pushing against me. As we continued walking, the awkward silence finally got to me because I was desperate to tell Carlos what was going on.

"Jake, what is this about because there's something I _really_ have to tell Carlos."

Jacob looked at me with black puppy-dog eyes, "Well, first let me just say happy birthday," he smiled, I smiled to and gave him a big hug; Jacob then reached into his pocket and pulled out a woven band. "Here."

"Wow, Jake; that's really nice, thank you... but something still tells me that you didn't pull me aside just for that."

Jacob scoffed, "No, that's not the only reason. There's something I wanted to ask you; I know that your brother is now engaged to Tanya but I was wondering about you – I was curious if there was anyone you had in mind, if you were thinking about starting a relationship."

I sighed, and brushed back my hair in slight frustration. "Jacob, I have only just turned thirteen, as has Carlos – and for the record he is not engaged, my poor brother has no idea that this engagement party is for him. But Jake, please, I understand that this has been torturing you – first with Grandma and then with Mum – but _I_ am not ready to be married."

I tried to leave, to warm my brother, but Jacob took hold of my hand, "Isanja please. If not now then... allow me hope."

I shook my head slowly and tried my hardest to let him down as gently as I possibly could, "I can't Jacob; giving you hope would be far more painful than for me to just say no to you. But there is one thing that I see with hope; and that's you and Leah."

Jake looked at me; I knew he had told no one. "Father's mind tends to exchanged things more freely when he is asleep. But you and Leah is something I can see happening, Jake."

As my hand slipped out of Jacob's grip we both walked back in silence but when I looked into the clearing, I gasped for I was too late.


	5. Chapter 5: Humiliation

**Chapter 5**

**Humiliation**

_**Carlos's POV**_

As happy as I was to see Kate and Tanya again, I couldn't help but feel the slightest bit out of ease as everyone began to form a sort of circle around me and Tanya; she then smiled at me, rather confidently, and gently took hold of my hand.

"Carlos, today is a very important day," she began, "Firstly let me just say Happy Birthday,"

I nodded, "Thank you."

"But also there was something I wanted to ask you," she turned completely parallel to me, "Carlos I wanted to ask you... will you have me, as your wife?"

My face completely relaxed, in fact it overly relaxed; leaning back an inch, I looked around and connected the dots – this was an engagement party! _My_ engagement party! I then looked at the faces of the Denali family; all were smiling and waiting for my answer, whereas it was a rather mixed reaction from the Cullens.

My eyes then returned to Tanya, half smiling at the joke in this whole set up. "Tanya, didn't I once say to you that I wasn't ready to be your mate? I understand that that was four years ago but in so little time my mind still has not changed."

Tanya looked confused, almost stern, "But I thought that... after everything we said to one another."

"Yes, we are close, Tanya; call me traditional, but usually it's the man's job to propose and not the other way around."

"But Edward's already given me his blessing."

I then looked towards my father and grandfather; they had known this whole time? I let go of Tanya's hand. "You both knew this was happening? You lied to me; you lied by not telling me!"

Alice then pranced to my side, "We wanted to surprise you."

"By humiliating me, _and_ Tanya?" My tone lowered as I looked back towards her, "Tanya, I thought you, of all people, would have been smarter than to go about this; _this_ way... and I probably would have yes under different circumstances."

Kate was starting to edge forward to her sister as I continued.

"And you know what, Tanya, now the more I think about it; I don't think you ever really loved me." The look on her face appeared as though she had been found out – I had caught her. "I think perhaps you love the idea of us, but not so much me; actually now that it comes down to it – I think that you're still in love with my Grandfather."

And without another word I stormed off into the woods, not even bothering to look back; as I could hear Tanya being comforted by her family.

* * *

That was probably the most humiliating time of my life; flattered as I was of Tanya's proposal but to go behind my back like that, set the rumour that we had been engaged before even asking me.

"Carlos!" yelled Edward behind me, "Carlos."

I gradually came to a stop and turned to faced him; Granddad tried to place his hand on my arm but immediately was brought to his knees as soon as he touched me skin. I didn't even realise that my trigger was on, I quickly apologised to him and tried to help him up; but my power was seeping though too painfully – unable to do anything I simply backed away from him and after a moment or two, Granddad was on his feet he began again.

"Carlos, I just wanted to say I'm so sorry. Your father and I knew Tanya would have tried something like this sooner or later; but I must stress that you didn't have to speak to her in the manner that you did."

I rolled my eyes, "You blame me for being rude but you do not blame her for trying to marry me while she was still in love with you?"

Edward tried to correct himself, "Carlos, that's not what I meant-"

"I understand that my behaviour was not as gentleman-like as it could have been! And I might have said yes if we had discussed it first; she didn't have to pull a stunt like that and make a completely idiot out of both of us!"

Suddenly then Isanja came running in behind Edward, "Grandpa, can I talk to Carlos for a minute?"

Edward nodded and left us; I turned and didn't look at my sister, I knew she had known something about this – as soon as I looked at her before storming off, I knew she had been aware of the situation.

"Carlos, I'm so sorry. I tried to tell you but Jacob..." She sighed heavily, and her tone quietened, "Jacob also, somewhat, proposed to me too."

I looked at her slightly stunned, "You too?"

How was it that we both received proposals on the same day?

Was there no one that respected what we wanted; so far the only ones were Mother and Father, and our family of those in the Volturi. Which, finally, there was news from them a few days after the Denali clan had left us; Father had received a letter from Alec, news about something that had happened.

As soon as Father read the letter, he handed it to me and Isanja; and still with my own eyes, we still couldn't believe if it was true –

_My Dear Brother, Ambrogio,_

_I am in desperate need of your help; Orithyia is dying, she is five days impregnated with a hybrid child and already the child has developed faster than anything I have ever seen before; but I am lacking the knowledge of what I should do about that situation. _

_You know better than any of us about hybrids; I beg you, help me save Orithyia... I fear it is only a matter of time before the others of the Volturi will give into their thirst, and I know that they will kill the child if they get the chance._

_Please come as soon as you can._

_Your Brother,  
Alec_

Isanja and I looked at each other light heartedly; we were going to have another adoptive cousin within the Volturi! Father wrote back a letter to ensure of our coming and that Orithyia was going to be fine.

_My Dearest Brother,_

_You needn't worry about your wife; as she is half immortal – therefore she is incapable of dying from her pregnancy. But I do share your concern about her wellbeing; I promise until the child is born, my family and I will remain with you every step of the way._

_I promise no one is going to dare to harm the child._

_Love, Your Brother,  
Ambrogio_


	6. Chapter 6: A Second Prince

**Chapter 6**

**A Second Prince**

_**Aro's POV**_

This occasion was almost too exciting; for since the earliest years of her youth, I had hoped that Orithyia would have proved to be a worthy romantic companion for my dear adopted son, Alec. So when they finally did marry, I was overwhelmed; but now that darling Orithyia was pregnant, I felt as happy as I did when darling Carlos and Isanja were born. And now knowing that I was about to receive yet another grandchild; and, hopefully, another gifted immortal that could prove to be useful.

Heidi swiftly came into the counsel room, with a letter on a tray that she held in front of her; it was the return letter from my dearest son, Ambrogio.

"Alec, my dear." I whispered.

He came as swiftly as I spoke, Heidi presented the letter to him; and he began to read, his eyes were scanning down the paper with relief flowing from his face.

"Well?" I asked.

Dear Alec sighed, "Ambrogio has assured me that Orithyia will be safe, and that she is in no danger of dying,"

"Well, that is wonderful news. Isn't it just Caius?" turning to my brother, who's stern face had not changed since the beginning of this stirring time.

But still, even without an answer, I sensed that this news was most pleasing to him. Poor Caius was in a more desperate state then Alec; ever since he was told that his daughter was with child, he had hardly left her side, and I adored it, for now their relationship had been closer than ever.

Sweet Orithyia was now eight days into the pregnancy, but it was suspicious; for her pregnancy was developing much faster than the average carrying of a hybrid. Just as it was with the precious Renesmee, the child was strong but was growing at an alarming rate; Orithyia seemed about the size poor Renesmee was near the end of her first month – though it had only been eight days.

* * *

_**Ambrogio's POV**_

When we finally arrived to Volterra, the family rushed inside the palace; as we went along, I read every minor detail of Orithyia's pregnancy within the minds of everyone – as Renesmee, my children, and myself walked down the halls, before I even saw any of my family, I saw that it was true and that Orithyia's state was very much real.

As we burst open into the throne room, but I saw only two of the three ancients were in their portrait places; Father seemed as happy as ever to see me and my family.

"Ambrogio, my dearest one, at last you have come!" Father floated down to us and kissed our foreheads.

Isanja and Carlos remained behind with their mother so I could inspected the situation; I passed through one of the doors behind the three thrones, in the old bedroom, where Orithyia lay, her father, Caius, and husband, Alec remained kneeling and sitting be her side. Alec came to me and hugged me briefly.

"We have been giving her blood but she still remains weak; her senses have faded and... I cannot tell if she will be strong enough to make the delivery."

I was true. As I looked down upon her, her mind revealed what it could to me, and I could see that her awareness of her surroundings was almost as hazy as the reflexes of a human. This was highly unnatural, Renesmee's senses had not block out like this; but from what I could tell was that the baby was strong and healthy – the child's mind was not clear enough for me to hear though I _could_ hear something, but for now only time could tell us if she was going to be alright.

_A Week and a Half Later..._

Orithyia's pregnancy had only lasted a frightening two and half weeks – my theory behind the child's staggering development was because it was the offspring a hybrid and a pure vampire (since Carlos and Isanja were the result of two hybrids, probably meant a more stable growth).

Time and time again I had mentally spoken to the child, even allowing Orithyia, Alec and Caius to hear the child for I wished to make their bonds as strong as I could possibly make them. Everyone within our little family here tried their best to help one another get through this; Isanja and Didyme had been so worried and sort out comfort from Felix, just as Carlos did all he could to calm Jane through this for her cold worrying heart bled for her brother.

As the child had grown stronger, Orithyia's senses had gotten weaker; the only explanation for this unusual weakness could only be made sense of if the child had a special ability – there was no two ways about it – the child _had_ to be gifted. Perhaps in the ways of Alec's ability to cut off senses; but as they child was a hybrid then maybe his power was not as potent.

Then came the day we had all been longing for.

Didyme insisted on helping me with the delivery, Renesmee too was there to help; while Isanja and Carlos remained outside the door with Alec and Jane to protect us from those who might give in to their thirst. Though my girl sent in a feeling of contentment, easing Orithyia's pain, but her awareness was too hazed; there was no possible way for Orithyia to deliver the baby if she could not push. I tried talking to the baby to be calm – outside I heard a few screams which meant that some of the guard were trying to get to us.

"_Nephew, you must listen to me; your mother cannot give birth to you if you do not control your gift."_

The child whispered to me, _"I will try... I will try."_

Suddenly Orithyia screamed, her contractions had begun and her mind was completely attentive – the child was controlling its gift but it did not last for long as Orithyia went back into a sleep-like state; Caius then barged into the room, he was too anxious and the birth was taking far too long.

Caius looked down at his daughter; with one hand he grabbed hold of Orithyia's hand and stroked her pale reddish-blonde hair with the other, "Come now, my daughter. You have to get through this."

All of a sudden Orithyia's cold blue eyes went sharp again and with all her might she pushed; screaming from the top of her lungs, there came a sudden calm, and then the sound of a baby followed. Caius wrapped his daughter in his robed arms, lovingly stroking her hair and kissing her head.

"Well done, my daughter. It's over... it's over."

Orithyia's senses came back to her almost immediately, I passed the baby to Didyme; who cleaned it and wrapped it in a red blanket.

"What is it?" Orithyia softly asked, gently panting.

Didyme handed the infant to her adopted cousin, "It's a beautiful little boy." Orithyia's eyes opened wide as she received the child in her arms and tears started to leak from all of us who could.

Slowly Alec entered the large bedroom; with the child's fourteen-year-old father looking onto him with loving eyes, others such as Jane and Marcus flowed in after him. The infant's eyes were Caius's human blue, his hair was a soft golden brown like Alec's, and his scent was tempting like cinnamon; Athenodora came by her husband's side and glowed in the presences of her new grandson.

"What are you going to name him?" asked Isanja.

Alec answered unsurely, "I was thinking of Armand."

But Orithyia's face seemed unsettled by her husband's choice, "I love that name but don't you think the 'A' thing is getting a little over used; I mean we have Aro, Athenodora, Ambrogio, Alec, and now Armand?"

A few rather agreed.

But then Jane stepped forward, rather humbly, "Brother I was thinking; maybe perhaps, Viktor... after our father."

I saw on my brother's face an expression of a memory that had been long forgotten, and surprisement that his sadistic sister had remember such a sweet and innocent time in their mortal lives – when their mortal father was still alive.

Alec nodded, "Yes, it's perfect; Viktor... Viktor Armand Voltago."


	7. Chapter 7: Jane's Lament and Surprise

**Chapter 7**

**Jane's Lament and Surprise**

_**Jane's POV**_

I had never seen my twin brother be so happy in his entire existence; this was how it was meant to be for him, dear Alec was nothing like me, he was never as cold as me, never as sadistic. All his life Alec had wanted to escape the pain that brought us into this world; from the village who cast us out, who nearly burnt us at the stake – but all the time I was the one bringing it to him.

But he was a father now, and I an aunt; Lord Caius was so proud of his daughter, now he was a grandfather – it would have surprised me, that if Didyme had a mate then she would be the next one to bear a child.

Dear little Viktor... so young, so helpless... I knew it would be my responsibility to look after all of them now – I often felt that I was the only one powerful enough to do so – but at the same time I felt that I was not longer needed within the Volturi anymore. After all, Alec now had a family to attend to, and I was no long my master's favourite for he had _true_ offspring to adore.

All my efforts were now nothing to Aro; before any of this, before Victor, before Orithyia, only ever before Ambrogio, my efforts flattered and meant something to Aro. But I had no regrets; Ambrogio, I adored as a little brother, though now he was more of a big brother than anything – it never once occurred to me before but the one thing that I truly missed from my mortal life was having the ability to change. To grow old and die; but now I was doomed to never ever grow up – to always remain this unchanging... _thing_.

There was only one true comfort that came to me now... and that was Carlos.

_He_ was the only one that came to me when no one else did, _he_ was the only one who thought to comfort me when I worried as my sister-in-law was writhing in pain; Ambrogio had told me what had happened – about the scandal engagement ceremony and the shape-shifter's proposal to his daughter. If I had have been there I would have given that animals-eater what she deserved for doing that to Carlos.

But the night was still and just, many were still inside gloating over Orithyia's achievement which in itself _was_ an accomplishment; but I was nervous – I had told Carlos to meet me that night out in the town square by the fountain, but I was nervous because I was not my usual self. Since I had missed his birthday, and the past three birthdays, I wanted to do something; even if it was just anything.

* * *

_**Carlos's POV**_

I looked out towards the stars that night, nervous as I had ever been as I adjusted my burgundy coloured ascot; I was told that Jane had a little surprise for me and that she wanted to meet me by the fountain in the square. As I passed the doors to the throne room, I smiled as affections towards Alec and Orithyia, and their new son, Viktor, were still being given; so as I strolled down the stone steps, and out of the entrance doors, I arrived at the square and was nearly swept off my feet at the vision my eyes held before me.

At first I thought it was Heidi standing by the fountain's brim, but the young woman had long blond hair; which, for some reason, led me to believe it was Rosalie but that would have been impossible. The young woman smiled at me, and if it would have been possible I probably would have fainted; I struggled to believe that the fifteen-year-old woman... was in fact Jane... in a state that I never would have thought in my deepest dreams.

But it was unmistakeably her.

Her hair was let down, wispy and perfectly strait; around her neck, as always, was the Volturi crest, all polished and sparkling, and the bustle gown she wore was low cut, off-shoulder, and blood-red – the dress was certainly not what it should have been, but she had deeply improved it immensely – Jane was _beautiful_.

"Jane?"

She smiled, her dark red eyes darted down with shy embarrassment, "Didyme lent me the dress, and my hair is-" she scoffed.

"You're perfect." The words hardly made it out of my mouth, I was still so stunned.

I stretched out my fingers, as I received Jane's hand; with my eyes not darting once from hers, I brought her little hand up to my lips and delicately kissed her forehand – feeling her body tense under my skin.

"When you said that you had a little surprise for me; I... _never_ would have guessed it'd be this."

Jane shrugged her shoulders, "Happy Birthday, Carlos."

As I breathed so lightly, without thinking, our bodies folded into each other's arms; I slowly began to brush my lips across the top of her head, taking in the sweet natural perfume, before giving into the temptation of completely burying my face into her yellow hair. Jane's freezing cold hands grasped either side of my waist and she distanced herself from me slightly.

"I'm sorry." Forgetting for the first time that I was apparently her singer.

Jane tried to hold her breath, "You're not to blame. It's simply just a term of mind over matter."

I grinned slightly, "Well, I just wanted to try something... just stay very still."

Gazing into the blood saturated abyss, her eyes fluttered twice to me; I then found my hands gliding effortlessly up her bear ivory shoulders, and then finally, as I cradled her cold face in my hands, I completely indulged myself in the full splendid richness of her lips. The glorious taste was insatiable; at first the kiss was calm and collected but as our lips continued to mould together, back and forth, we exhaled in frustration for more.

I pulled Jane's small body against me, but then suddenly she froze and both her hand grasped my chest and pushed herself away.

Panting, I apologised, "I-I'm sorry... I'm sorry." It was just so frustratingly hard, considering as I could tell that she wanted this to happen just as badly as I did.

"As I said before... you're not to blame." She whispered, refilling her lungs with cleansed air.

As soon as she calmed I pulled Jane back into my arms; I leaned down to her, "Jane," whispering lightly into her ear. "I love you... _god, how I love you so.._. _and always have_."

Jane sighed heavily and her forehead rested against my chin, "_And I love you_," I smiled and kissed her brow. "But we shouldn't be doing this."

Jane looked at me and I tried my hardest to kiss her again but she pulled back a little further and swallowed quite hard.

"Carlos, enough _please_. I cannot do this, we can't afford a life here; you deserve to be free... how can you expect something as reasonable as that of me? You deserve someone who is capable of hunting, protecting and providing for you; you'd be better off finding your soul mate in another hybrid, just as I would be in finding my equal in another vampire."

We managed to calm for a moment, in doing so I gathered my thoughts and my feelings; and my eyes darted to the ground for a moment before meeting her gaze again.

"There is no vampire that could possibly be your equal. But Father told me... about that time when you watched Alec marry Orithyia, he told me how you felt." I cupped her small round face in my palms, "Jane, I have loved you; since the first my mind was able to understand it. What could be more reasonable then to marry you?"

Jane released herself from me completely, staring defensively into the water of the fountain.

"Surly you must feel as strongly as I do, Jane...?" I smiled, "Otherwise you would not be here."

She turned sharply and looked at me, taking hold of my hands, Jane placed them on either side of her little waist; the comfort of its coolness seeping through her gown was soothing to the touch. Stretching up as high as her toes could take her; Jane's freezing cold hands grasped either side of my face, inhaled sharply, and her height was just enough to freely touch my lips.

Jane was successful in pulling me closer with her vampiric strength, but I could not resist; the fullness of her lips were so comforting, so indulging as every time I released them to breathe they would only force themselves back onto me to reclaim their tender bite. But with all my strength I gently ripped my lips away from her cushioned grip, panting hard as though we were exhausted; our hands were around the others head, and we tried to avert each other's gaze as our mouths were gaping open.

I massaged my fingers upwards and now all the top half of my fingers were buried in her yellow hair; Jane grinned as she bit down on her bottom lip – though Jane did not dare breathe.

"My feelings for you have never been more solid and assuring," softly Jane replied, "Yes, I do love you; and yes... I will marry you."

In the 'privacy' of my room, Jane and I made-out for most of the night; we had quite a few conversations but all were interrupted by our uncontrollable urges for the embrace of the other's body, although there was one conversation that had not finished.

As she lay peacefully in my arms, I kissed her cheek and began what had not been resolved. "Jane, I think we both know what is to become of us."

As the feelings of a vampire were so solid and passionate that it was almost impossible for one to avert from them, once they were set on what they wanted.

Jane pushed herself further into my arms and rested her head upon my chest, "You have no idea how long I have waited for you."

"And so the Lion had been tamed by the Lamb." I grinned. "But, Jane, I don't want this; at least not like _this_." Jane looked at me confused, "I'm only capable of giving you half of what you deserve; as long as I'm a dhampire... the only solution is to change me completely."

Jane's cold hand swept across my cheek, "Carlos, you don't have to do that. You are already so special to me and becoming vampire won't increase my desire for you any more than it already is."

"Jane, I want you... always... and I want to give myself to you fully; but this, what I am, it's incomparable to what I can be. All that I want to be, and more; I want to be able to protect you and make myself worthy of you."

She smiled so perfectly, "Carlos, you already do protect me; you have given me reason again, a purpose to be _alive_, if that is what I am to you. But wether I choose it or not, none shall be more worthy of me than you; and until that longing night, upon when we give ourselves to each other completely, if you so desire – it would be a privilege, if I had the honour of doing it myself."

I smiled overwhelmingly and forced my lips onto her again.

My dreams were coming true; all past events had been forgotten, I had finally found my soul mate, one that I never thought would have been possible, and soon I was to become what I had dreamed of becoming my whole life – but first before I even thought of doing this ordeal properly, I was determined to make myself worthy of Jane and the Volturi.

I was a prince, but one that had to find his own way in the world before settling down.


	8. Chapter 8: Charlie Finds Out

**Chapter 8**

**Charlie Finds Out**

_**Isanja's POV**_

"What? No! Carlos don't be a fool; this won't force Jane to love you." Said Grandma.

Back home, in our French palace, all of the Cullens had come to visit us; but my dear brother, Carlos, had just told us what had happened between him and Jane. Grandma thought that Jane was only pretending to love him, thinking that maybe she was doing Aro's work of collecting yet another gifted immortal.

Personally, I didn't know what to think of this. Somehow I couldn't see Father letting my brother to just go off and marry her, though Father wouldn't have allowed us to just go and marry anyone; but I suppose he was the only one of us knowing if what Carlos and Jane had was real or if it even happened.

Carlos meant no disrespect but, none the less, he spat at Bella, "I don't care how you question it; she does love me. I have already asked for her hand and she has already accepted mine."

What made this worse was that Carlos wanted to become a full vampire, and although I loved him dearly, Carlos was dangerous enough as it is; and then to seduce himself to Jane, to wed and bed her – what if she were to hurt him, what if he were to hurt her... they would kill each other.

"Mother, I need time to think about my future." Replied Carlos, "I want to do good in the world but I don't just want to do it within the hospitals; the mortal world is rank with evil, and I want to do my part to help it."

Grandpa Edward tried to talk to him, "Carlos, you are smart enough to be whatever you want to be; and if working as Carlisle's assistant isn't for filling your needs then try other professions."

I was getting anxious of all this uncertainty, as Carlos reacted. "I'm tired of pretending being less than what I am; I try to be a human for great-granddad Swan, I try to be vampire for Jane – I am just so sick of pretending! WHY DO I NEED TO PRETEND?"

With that, Carlos strapped on his black boots and stormed for the door.

"Son, as a dhampire it is not your job to defend the life of mortality, nor embrace immortality; but to even the hidden balance." Came Father, "We live forever; we live for love and for each other, if you really love Jane, Carlos, you won't endanger yourself and our kind just for the sake of proving yourself to her because it is not the answer."

I looked towards Carlos, as he put on his jacket; his golden brown eyes went cold. "Then what is, Father?" Carlos then vanished out the door and off into the sunset.

At first I thought this would just blow over, well we all did; and I was expecting to see Carlos in his bed the very next day but he wasn't. Father was not worried about his wellbeing, although he was anxious about Carlos's whereabouts; we decided to give him a few days but I did not see my brother for three whole weeks.

Edward called the Denali clan to see if he had gone to Alaska.

"_He's gone? What do you mean he's gone?"_ hearing Kate's voice on the either side of the phone.

Edward replied, "Carlos stormed off; I saw in his mind, he's gone down my former path – he's bringing justice into his own hands, I don't know how long he will last until the Volturi might step in."

Kate gasped, "_Aro wouldn't do that, would he? Not to his own flesh and blood."_

Edward sighed drearily, "He killed his own sister, didn't he."

Then I could just make out Tanya's voice in the background, _"What's happened?"_

"_Carlos has run away."_ Replied Kate.

"_WHAT?"_

"_Don't worry, Edward. We'll help look for him."_

A few hours later I decided to go with Edward and Bella back to Forks, while the rest stayed in France in case he came home.

Back in Forks, it was nice to be back under the guard of clouds and rain once again; Grandma confessed that she had missed this place – even though it was the one place she had hated the most but now she had fallen in love with it, well she had fallen in love with Edward. Grandpa drove us to Charlie's house, the little two-story house; as soon as we pulled into the drive way, Charlie had poked his head out the door.

"Bella? Edward?" he came with a smile, "Anja!" he yelled.

"Hey, Dad." Replied Grandma, giving him a big hug.

Though noticed that Grandma and Grandpa were both a little tense; Charlie's scent must have gotten them, though personally his scent didn't both me that much, but as ever there was the annoying itch in the back of my throat. We all went inside, Sue also hugged us, but then Edward asked Charlie.

"Charlie, have you seen Carlos?"

Charlie looked at us suspiciously, "No... Why? What's happened?"

Bella and Edward were at first reluctant so I answered for them, "Carlos has run away from home; and we have no idea where he is."

Charlie looked at all of us, "How long has he been missin' for?"

"At least three weeks," replied Edward.

Charlie roared, "Three weeks! Why didn't you guys come sooner, I could o' helped." He rolled his eyes and his left hand came to the back of his neck. "Why is it that whenever there is a family crisis; it is always you two who show up at my door?"

Edward and Bella looked at each other.

"Enough's enough guys; I want the truth. I know that Jake is a..." suddenly Bella's face when still, "Just tell me; are you guys like him... well, I mean not _like_ him but are you..."

Bella shook her head but Charlie was not buying it.

"Stop lyin' to me, Bells. Look at you; you're just like the Cullens – your eyes aren't even mine anymore – and in over twenty-eight years, you guys haven't even aged one day."

Bella leaned in to Edward; we all had wished that this never would have come.

"Bells, I don't wanna be left behind; I wanna help but I can't do that unless you tell me... so are you guys... _vampires_."

I tried my hardest to stretch out my aura but even wasn't happy enough to do so; but Edward nodded.

"Yes, Charlie; we are vampires. Isanja and Carlos are Ambrogio and Renesmee's biological children; just as Renesmee has always been ours."

Charlie's face went pale; Sue wasn't all that surprised, since she was already aware of us, but at least she was there to catch Charlie as he fell back into the kitchen chair. If I had Edward's power I would probably see the shock of learning that Carlos and I were in fact Charlie's great-grandchildren.

"I'm sorry, Charlie." Came Edward, "We tried to tell you as little as possible; but only to keep you safe, never to shut you out."

Bella tried to remain strong, "Dad, you have no idea what you have just gotten yourself into. We will explain everything but the only thing that matters now is that we find and get our grandson back."

Charlie took a moment for himself; the colour on his face had faintly gone back to normal, and then slowly Charlie met Bella's eyes again, "What can I do to help?"


	9. Chapter 9: Jacob's Beta Half

**Chapter 9**

**Jacob's Beta Half**

_**Jacob's POV**_

Things were getting a little weird... not that things were ever normal.

But at least I was able to get on with what was considered my life, I started losing track of time, days, even months; eventually it all just became a big blur, the only things that seemed to be keeping my mind strait was the Clearwaters, and my nephew, Isaac. Leah was getting a little frustrated with herself again; now she was struggling with her phasing – I had managed to stop phasing and yet the gene was strongest in me, even Seth was free which only made Leah all the more annoyed.

For some unknown reason – maybe loneliness, boredom, who knows what – she and I started hanging out a lot more; she wasn't as annoying as she used to be – since she had finally gotten over Sam – but we felt comfortable around each other. And after all she was my Beta, but each of our broken hearts seemed to be comparable with the other, even calming; we seemed to be a good match – after all we were, I guess you could say, the same – both of our hearts had been viscously torn out of us. The only thing different was that I had already imprinted on someone, and Leah hadn't.

Even if we started seeing each other, we both would know that I could never love someone more than Renesmee; but I was her big brother and protector, and nothing more to her now. Though sure enough something happened; one night Seth told me that Leah was upset, far more than usual, and so I went to go talk to her – she was in wolf form, and she was sitting by the cliffs, just sitting and looking out to the dark horizon.

I managed to phase with the last bit of wolf in me; at first it seemed so unnatural but I soon got used to being on all-fours again – as I looked at Leah's silver body, I could see that nothing in particular was going through her mind, except for thoughts of the young members of our tribe.

"_Leah?"_ Interrupting her train of thought as I sat down beside her.

"_Do you think they'll be like us someday? Emma, Isaac, and the twins, I mean; do you think they'll end up being... this?"_ Leah asked.

I shrugged my wolf shoulders, "_It's possible. But the Cullen's have moved away so, who knows?" _I replied. _"But since Emma is twenty-three and Isaac twenty-one; if they don't phase soon I doubt that they'll change at all."_

Leah sighed heavily, _"Good."_

But Leah, being what she was, could no longer menstruate; which was a problem for her because after seeing how happy Emily and the others were, she worried about having children of her own. Leah's head dropped and she sighed roughly through her snout; I couldn't think of anything to cheer her up so I simply nuzzled the side of her snout.

At least it brought a small smile to her face; which was then replied with her nuzzling me head on, nose to nose but as the night continued, I slowly noticed that Leah's mind was becoming cloudy and slowly she began to transform back into a human. Quickly she covered herself with a jacket, just as I put on some pants when I slowly phased back; Leah actually smiled, studying her hand, as she sat down on a nearby log – and I almost thought I saw tears in her eyes.

"I'm free." She whispered.

Maybe she was feeling the way I was feeling; I took in a deep breath and the acute smells and sounds in the air began to fade.

Leah then smiled at me, "Jacob – We're free." Suddenly she flung her arms around me – now she was full on crying.

When she realised what she was doing, her grip loosened on me; and she looked at me, but when she tried to let go I held her close with what supernatural strength I had left.

"What's your hurry? This feels kinda nice." Having her bare legs against my jeans and her hands against my bare chest.

Pretty soon one thing led to another and before we knew it; we were kissing, and then I was removing her shirt and she was loosening my zip, and we spent most of the night sleeping together, giving each other sympathy sex, until the dawn came.

* * *

A few days passed, and Leah and I started hanging out more – though it seemed unusual for Seth to see us together – but as we had stopped phasing Leah and I began to feel changes as we began phasing back into humans; certain smells and sounds began to fade as our senses weakened, we began to feel the cold, and I found myself thinking less and less about Renesmee by the hour.

I had never seen Leah so happy but never before as her menstrual cycle began for the first time in decades; Leah and I only gave each other a few more 'sympathy nights' of pleasure after that, she told me it was the first time she ever felt wanted – and I finally believed that the old Quileute tribes were finally done – all had stopped phasing and all had moved on. Or so I thought; until one afternoon when Charlie's patrol car pulled into the drive way.

Dad and I went out onto the front ramp to meet him.

"How ya doin', Chief?" came Dad, but I knew thanks to me his friendship with Charlie still wasn't what it used to be.

"Yeah, Billy, Jake."

"What can we do for ya?"

Charlie sighed, and placed his hands on his belt, "Jake, I need your help to find my great-grandson."

My eyebrows narrowed – Charlie knew? Had Bella told him about the supernatural world?

"Don't worry, Jake. I know. Edward and Bella, along with Anja, told me everything; I know they're very much... vampires... as well as I know you guys are... werewolves." Charlie almost seemed uncomfortable for even mentioning the word.

I half grinned, "_Was_, Charlie... I _was_... not anymore. I stop phasing nearly two weeks ago; pretty soon I'll be as normal as I used to be."

Charlie looked at me with a raised eyebrow, "Well from what Edward's told me, as long as they're in town; you'll still be..."

His hand gestured to all of me, and I got what he was tryin' to say but I was more concerned about what he said about Bella and Anja being in town; Charlie then explained the only reason they were here was because Carlos had run away... and that he was hoping us wolves could help find him – only problem was, was that we weren't wolves anymore.

Still I went with Charlie back to his place where in the living room; Bella, Edward and Isanja were almost waiting for us.

"Jacob!" came Bella, but as she hugged me I felt my genes coursing through me; Bella's smell began to sweeten and her skin felt colder and colder the longer she held onto me – I knew I would have to wait a lot longer to be completely rid of it.

"We're sorry, Jacob." Came Edward, "We didn't mean to be of an inconvenience to you or Leah." Bella looked at Edward and he explained, "Jacob and Leah have stopped phasing but our presence here has re-awakened the genes."

"Oh, Jake, I'm so sorry." But at least Isanja had no problem hugging me.

"It's nice to see you too, Bella." I grinned, "So what's goin' on... Charlie told me you lost your grandson."

Ed, of course was the first to reply, "Yes, and we need your pack to help look for him."

"Well, what about Gino's family, why aren't they helping? And shouldn't you know where he is anyway; after all, you _can_ still read minds, can't you?"

"Gino and Renesmee are informing the Volturi. As for my mind-reading, I can only see what goes through in the present moment, and Carlos had kept his plans well hidden; not even his own father will tell me where he is."

Naturally I rolled my eyes, "I still see you can't trust that son of a human blood-sucker."

"Jacob, bickering about Gino will not change Renesmee's mind; trust me, Rosalie's been down that road many times – and every time Renesmee threatens to disown herself from the family if we don't accept him. Which Bella and I have... But now we need your help to help us find Carlos."

I nodded, "Where do we start?"

* * *

Immediately I went to Leah's place and begged her and Seth to join me; but Seth was the only one who was more than happy to come but Leah refused to have any part of it.

"How can you do this to me? I have waited for twenty-nine years to stop phasing, and just when we finally stop, and get our lives back together; you want to drag me back into it!"

"This isn't about any of us, Leah. I am simply asking you to help me help out a friend."

"Carlos? Carlos probably doesn't even want to be found; maybe that's why he ran away."

"Maybe so, but at least his family is trying their best to make sure he is found safe."

Leah was still mad because I asked her and I saw her stubborn nature wasn't going to allow her any other way; at least I had the courtesy to ask her but she shook her head and told me that she couldn't. And that's when I saw a suitcase in the hallway behind her.

I understood and I wasn't about to force her into anything, "Alright."

"Come with me, Jacob. They were never there for you, why should you be for them? We can get away from everything right now."

I shook my head, "I can't. Renesmee is not the reason I stay Forks; I stayed for my dad, and for a short time I even stayed for you."

Leah looked at me – I was her reason for staying too. But there was another reason why she was leaving; whatever the reason was it was strong enough to make her leave right there and then.

"Look after Seth and Mom for me, Jake."

"I will."

I watched Leah drive away, crying; as soon as she was gone from my sight I heard a mourning howl coming from the forest, as I ran in after Seth – I crossed a potent smell and I immediately knew it was vampire as my sense of smell came back to me and my body gave way and transformed.


End file.
